kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-50
Summary At the Temple of Fire in Atera, Brilith calls out to Agni, saying that Mr. Kasak wants to talk to him. However, the room is a mess, and Agni is staring out the window. Brilith starts cleaning up, and asks him what he's looking at. Surprised by her presence, Agni claims that there isn't anything and changes himself into a janitor, "Custodian Kim." Elsewhere in Atera, Leez is wearing bunny ears and sifts through a bunch of hats at a store. She thinks it's about time to return, or her magician friend will start lecturing her. She picks out a pair of wolf-ears and puts them on Mister's head. He asks her if the magician also considers Leez a friend. Leez starts to say of course, but recalls nearly being strangled by Asha. She says it doesn't matter since she owes Asha her life, otherwise she would have ended up a beggar. Mister tells her to believe in those who give her their trust, and to not repeat the same mistakes he did. Leez thinks he's bothered by her earlier questions, and tells him that she trusts him. Later, back where they left the Sword of Return, Leez asks Mister when she will see him again. She promises to be strong enough to deserve the power of the name by then. She looks disappointed when Mister repeats that it's the last time. He mentally adds that at least, it's the last time she'll look at him that way. He tells her to forget about him, and to trust and hold onto those by her side, the more the better. When Leez asks him about those she doesn't like, he tells her to forget about it. She tells him that she wants to hold onto him as well, and asks him to come back and check on her progress. In a future thought, she notes that it didn't feel like a parting, and that she was a bit sad to see him go. At the Temple of Chaos in Kalibloom, Ran informs Claude that he paid for the damage caused by Yuta. Claude says there's only one possible reason for Yuta's fever. Ran panics and realizes that Yuta must be close to developing. If so, people will realize he isn't a half. Claude tells him that it isn't time yet. The growing pains indicate a forked development, and the final form is determined only when a choice is made. Asha suddenly arrives, pulling Leez by the ear. She thanks Ran for paying the debt and asks Claude how much he knows. Ran asks Leez if she's all right. He's surprised that Leez has the Sword of Return. Leez claims she drew it, but Ran knows otherwise and keeps it to himself. In the forest outside Kalibloom, Riagara starts to report on the half she brought back. Sagara interrupts her, as she wants to return to Rindhallow to confront God Kubera. She interprets the god's eventual disappearance as dying, but since he is still alive, something must be holding him back. If he stops cooperating, however, it would mean that he abandoned Ananta twice. In that case, Sagara swears she will kill him herself. 2-50 Leez picks out some ears for Mister.png| playful 2-50 pervert who's not bad.png|burdened 2-50 suffering Yuta.png|ailing 2-50 vicious Asha.png|livid 2-50 wrathful nastika.png|hostile Currygom's comment Kubera Volume 4 is now available for purchase in bookstores online~~ Afterword ■ TBA Notes * Agni is most likely glaring in God Kubera's direction, since God Kubera is currently in Atera. * Agni was reading the sequel to the Ravishing of Mrs. Witch, which he was shown reading earlier this chapter. Praul's son also tried to get the prequel in Season 1. * God Kubera picked bunny ears for Leez. Maybe she reminds him of bunnies (and vice-versa), and maybe that's why he's feeding bunnies in Season 1. * On Asha being bad at coming up with names: she nearly named Yuta "Spotty." * When God Kubera mentions mistakes, he is probably talking about Ananta. Ananta trusted God Kubera, but was ultimately betrayed by him. * When Claude explains forked developments, the silhouettes shown were just there as examples. Currygom later mentions that the silhouettes belong to twins who developed differently. They have nothing to do with the main story. Apparently, some readers thought that Yuta would turn into a girl, prompting Currygom to explain otherwise in the Season 2-50.5 Q&A extra. * This is the third time Ran is interrupted when he tries to tell Leez what Asha did to find her in the water channel. * It seems when God Kubera told Sagara that he was going to disappear, Sagara interpreted it as him dying. It still isn't clear if that was his intention. * Sagara reveals this episode that the current plan is for Ananta's sake, which explains why she is siding with the one who betrayed Ananta. (see previous bullet point) * This is the last episode of Chapter 19: Rift. The title could refer to: ** the rift in the alliance between God Kubera and Sagara ** the rift forming between Kasak and Shess ** (not exactly a rift, but) Ran's suspicions of what's going on with Leez ** the rift forming between Teo and the other fighters, because of Gandharva ** the rift looming between Teo and Gandharva ** the rift forming between Maruna and Gandharva, as Maruna doesn't understand nor approve of Gandharva's actions ** the rift between Leez and Asha, when Leez admits to God Kubera that Asha may not view her as a friend ** the rift between Yuta and Elwin, when Elwin realizes that Yuta is a sura (although that didn't last long) ** the rift forming between Yuta and Maruna, when Yuta realizes that his brother is responsible for the destruction of Leez's village ** simultaneously, the rift forming between Yuta and Leez, as Yuta struggles to choose, which also rips Yuta apart from within ** the rift foreshadowed between God Kubera and Leez, as Kubera calls his encounter with Leez the last time they can interact that way ** or the rift between Agni and the person he was glaring at (probably God Kubera). References